Kagami vs. Mitsue:The weary swordsman and The song of fire and ice
Kagami sat in a darkened room. His unkept hair, and unwashed. Dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He lifted a bottle of sake to his lips to find it empty. He sighed throwing it down beside him. He clutched his head. "Dammnit" he said. He heard a loud crash coming from above. "I wish they weren't so rowdy" He thought running his fingers through slowly forming facial hair. He placed his face in his palms "What's wrong with me?, what have I become" Kagami said as a crash shook the guild again. He looked up toward the ceiling "I need another drink" He thought getting up and walking out into the hall. He looked down the corridor before another crash caught his attention. "Something's wrong, normally they would've stopped or been broken up by now" he thought as he looked back down the corridor just in time to see some walking around the corner. The young man stopped dead in his tracks. The man studied Kagami silently, looking up and down him like someone would a painting they were trying to find meaning in. Kagami felt a sense of unease as he looked at the young white haired man. "Hello,...uh..sorry about the noise. Things get real rowdy around here huh?" He said with a laugh. Kagami placed his hand on his sword. "Who are you, I've never seen you before" Kagami said. The man scratched the back of his head "I'm Mitsue, Mitsue Uta...I'm new here." Mitsue said. Mitsue looked at kagami with a smirk. "come to think about it, I haven't seen you around here either' Mitsue said. Kagami cocked his head to side. "Show me your guildmark." He said. Mitsue sighed. His welcoming demeanor changed as he rain his fingers through his hair. His eyes took on a much more apathetic appearance. He took a deep breath then popped his neck "This didn't have to be so difficult." Mitsue said as two serpents formed; one of ice and the other of fire. The ice serpent's mouth opened and began shooting ice shards. The fire serpent charged as well. Kagami drew his sword. The ice shards shattered into several directions as they met with Kagami's sword. The fire serpent went to bite but Kagami swung his blade. The flame serpent discharged searing everything around him but leaving kagami uninjured. Mitsue studied Kagami with an amused look on his face."Nullification magic?" Mitsue asked. Kagami gripped his sword "I shall end this quickly so that I can see what is happening upstairs."kagami said sheathing his sword. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure most of them will be dead before long." Mitsue said. Kagami suddenly appeared behind him drawing his sword. Mitsue's eyes widened "That speed, It can't be..." Mitsue thought knowing that he couldn't dodge it. "Shit, he's going to kill me." Mitsue thought. Kagami drew his sword but found that his vision was blurred, the alcohol taking affect. He slipped barely cutting across mitsue's cheek. Mitsue jumped away quickly sending the ice serpent forward to attack. It bit down onto Kagami's shoulder. The ice serpent began to pump in a purple liquid. "Hmm, I had really thought I was done for but it looks like this was way easier than I thought it would be." Mitsue said. "Poison magic, I give you ten minutes at most." The serpent retracted. Kagami stumbled back grabbing onto his head the affects of the alcohol along with that of the poison made it impossible to think. Kagami looked up at a blurry Mitsue, Who looked bored. Kagami did his best to shake it off as he charged at Mitsue. He dodged Kagami's sword with ease several times before kneeing Kagami in the stomach. Kagami jumped away. Mitsue created an ice spear "There's really no need for me to fight you anymore, you'll die all on your own soon enough but I'm taking this fight personally" Mitsue said. Kagami seemed confused. "Personally?" he asked. Mitsue sighed. "It doesn't matter" he said. Kagami swung at Mitsue but it was dodged. Mitsue hit Kagami with the spears handle, busting his lip. Kagami didn't hesitate to swing again but Mitsue stabbed him in the stomach with the spear. Kagami stepped back before pulling out the spear and dropping to a knee. "Look at you...you are not the man I thought you'd be" Mitsue said. Kagami got back up to his feet. "Who are you?, how do you know me?". Mitsue closed his eyes as if trying to contain his anger. " When I first saw you I didn't want to believe it but with nullification magic and that incredible speed makes it unmistakable, you're Kagami inoue. The former wandering swordsman, the hero of justice, the warrior of light, slaughtering every dark guild that you came by. There are stories about you swordsman, stories that will one day become legend." Mitsue said. Kagami felt his vision clearing somewhat but even so his body was still heavy and the burning from the poison following through veins was still present. "That doesn't answer my question,"Kagami said. Mitsue created two ice katana before charging. Kagami destroyed each sword with ease but Mitsue had begun producing them so quickly that Kagami struggled to keep up. He knew his increasing heart rate was only pushing the poison through him faster but he couldn't worry about that now. Mitsue jumped back, raising his hand he shot out a fire ball. Kagami dodged it but it exploded destroying a wall which opened up the once cramped battlefield. Twin serpents charged forward only to be destroyed. Mitsue began to get frustrated. He created several ice spikes which shot upward from the ground. One managed to hit Kagami impaling him through the side. Kagami feel to his hands and knees as he back to puke blood. Mitsue created another ice make Katana "look at you now, you're a disgrace to the man you once were" Mitsue said walking toward him. " You were supposed to save us from ourselves, you were supposed to make this world a better place. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be a warrior of light, cleansing the world of evil." Mitsue stopped in front of Kagami. "But look at you now...it pains me to see you like this, a drunken fool, a shadow of your former self....you're no warrior of light, no bringer of justice!." Mitsue yelled raising the katana. Kagami looked up at him "yo- you're wrong, You're wrong about a lot of things" Kagami said. Kagami managed to get to a knee. "I am not and was never a savior of anyone or anything, I am just a man. However, I am still a warrior of light. I have simply strayed from the clear path. I am still a warrior of justice. I have simply been forced to rethink my ideas of what justice is. I am still human, times will come when I am forced to question my ideas but that does not make me any less of a person...maybe you're right to a degree as well. How I have handled this inner conflict has not been done so well." Kagami said remembering the long nights of drinking his sorrows away. Mitsue looked down at Kagami, sword still hanging high in the air " but the want and need to improve, to become better people, is that not what makes us warriors of light?." Kagami asked. Mitsue lowered the sword slightly as he began to contemplate what he had just heard. Kagami stood up holding onto his badly bleeding side. "You're right." Mitsue said as he began shaking. "You're not the savior of anyone..." He said. "but you're not a warrior of light either, How dare you call yourself that you misguided fool!" Mitsue yelled swinging at him. Kagami dodged the sword before lunging his own sword forward plunging it deeply into Mitsue's chest. Mitsue coughed up blood "Dammnit...why?." Mitsue said under his breath " I am a warrior of light, a bringer of justice, all I wanted was to make this world a better place...cleanse it of its sins" Mitsue said. Kagami leaned on Mitsue slightly " You are an example of good intentions gone bad...everyone wants to make the world a better place, everyone wants to do good...but your mind has been corrupted, your thoughts are not your own. I am sorry I couldn't save you either. "Kagami said pulling his sword from Mitsue. Kagami lowered the young man's body to the ground before falling to his knees himself. "It's been eight minutes since I was injected with the poison..." Kagami thought looking down at his wounds before turning to his sword. "It might work...its the only chance I have." He thought ramming the blade into his stomach. The poison was discharged as a purple gas from his pores. Kagami fell to the ground passing out.